justshapesandbeatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Corrupted
|checkpoints=12 |duration=~0:55 0:47 (6:16) |world= |preceded_by = Not Available |level_number=1 |followed_by = Chronos |notes=Player has unlimited lives Triangles must be collected to progress Checkpoints are unlocked by special ways Cannot be played in other gamemodes }}Corrupted is the first Story level of Just Shapes & Beats as well as the very first level of the entire game. Corrupted is not preceded by any levels, and is succeeded by Chronos. This level is a tutorial level; it introduces new players to how the game works and allows them to prepare for harder levels later on. The level can only be played if the player starts a new game on Story Mode or in Chapter Select - Once the player completes the level, it cannot be replayed in Playlist or Challenge Modes. Description As mentioned, Corrupted is a tutorial level; It is designed for a new player of Just Shapes & Beats to learn about the game's mechanics. Dangers and hazards throughout the level are easy to avoid and the player has unlimited lives, making this level impossible to lose. Checkpoints are unlocked by collecting the triangles (though another checkpoint will be unlocked later on). Hazards involve most of the game's core hazards that will later make its appearance throughout the game, notably the round spikes (sometimes called as thornballs or spiked balls) that move in one direction, exploding spikes (sometimes called pulse bombs) that explodes into small pellets and beams (sometimes called lasers) that warn the player before its attack. As well as some obstacles that the player cannot pass through without getting damaged, but can be avoided by dashing through them. After completing the level, the first three starting levels - Chronos, Milky Ways and Logic Gatekeeper - will be playable in Story Mode. Layout Gallery Level1_Start.png|Beginning, collect the Triangle to progress Cort1.png|First part Cort3.png|Second part Cort5.png|Third part Cort6.png|Fourth part Cort7.png|Fifth part Cort8.png|Sixth part Cort9.png|Seventh part Cort10.png|Eighth part Cort11.png|Intro to last part Trivia * This level introduces the game's first composers: Danimal Cannon and Zef. ** Other soundtracks for this game that Danimal Cannon and Zef composed together are the following (apart from this level): Chronos, Logic Gatekeeper, Legacy and The Lunar Whale. ** Another soundtrack for this game that Danimal Cannon composed alone is Long Live The New Fresh. In addition, he also composed the theme for the Boss (and the theme of the Tower world), the theme of the Industry world, the theme of the Paradise world (titled: Agrobacter), the 'Intense' and 'Frantic' themes during some Story Mode sequences, the Fanfare after a successful Challenge run and the game's main menu theme music. He would later remix Strike the Earth!, a level from Update 1.3. ** Another soundtrack for this game that Zef composed alone is Core. * The level is unique in the following statements: ** It is the only level that does not display the track's information at the beginning; one can see by pausing the game or looking at the game's credits. ** The player(s) has infinite lives when playing this level, as it's meant for tutorial purposes. *** However, the player can be damaged normally; should the player break at any time during the point of the level, it will return back to the last checkpoint. ** This level has the most checkpoints in the game. * Going back to the map in the pause menu will lead back to the title screen. * The level's/soundtrack's title is a wordplay, like most other levels in the game. Corrupted likely refers to the foreshadowing of future events that will happen in Story Mode. * The middle laser in the fourth phase always misfires (it has a warning and a visual effect, but doesn't deal damage). External Links * Official soundtrack Category:Main levels Category:Special Levels Category:Levels